Episode 209
Introduction Due to a lack of budget, the Yorozuya try to use old footage to make a filler episodes. While Hasegawa first plays a theme song, the characters then watch a fake trailer a supposed second film based on the series. The episode ends with a chapter of "Teach us Ginpachi-sensei", a story in which Gintoki is the teacher from high school class composed of anime's characters. Plot It may only be eight episodes into the new season but already the Yorozuya have gathered around the kotatsu to complain about the conditions they face. As part of this they bring up the character for the number eight in Shinpachi’s name and Kagura notes that the series has always been on the verge of collapsing, and to give the impression that they’re not entirely rehashing old footage they show a song of Hasegawa’s music career during the time skip arc. Showing a montage of some of his past scenes, and following it Kagura isn’t exactly amused. After this they take the rehashing one step further by throwing in the footage from the Shiroyasha Koutan OVA as the trailer for the “next” Gintama movie (when the trailer itself was fake to begin with). Showing Gintoki and Katsura’s last stand against the Amanto, Sakamoto resolving to go into space, and even the battle in which Takasugi supposedly lost his left eye before ending at the point where their teacher had supposedly met his end, sacrificing himself to save a young Gintoki. At the end of this the Yorozuya sit in the theatre and brag about how their “next” movie won’t be a rehash of one of their past arcs, but even then they know that we don’t believe them even in the slightest, feeling bitter that all the work they had done lying about the first movie went to waste by only making a quarter of what the One Piece movie made. Other characters start to join them and give their opinions as to what the next movie should be about, except for Otae who considered herself the heroine of the first. With the arrival of Katsura things become absolutely chaotic and the director is forced to step in, telling them to clean up this mess. Still with a lot of time to spare it then goes to a Ginpachi-sensei! segment where Ginpachi-sensei gives his description as to what a kick to the balls feels like, and even after this they throw in a Takasugi-kun! segment where his delinquent habits and appearance is put to just trying to be edgy and should not be imitated by the other characters. Before the episode comes to an end Gintoki tells us to expect the same sort of thing next week but Shinpachi says that it won’t end up like that. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Shimura Tae *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth *Hasegawa Taizou *Sarutobi Ayame *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Takasugi Shinsuke *Kawakami Bansai (cameo) *Takechi Henpeita (cameo) *Sadaharu (cameo) Trivia *When Shinpachi's eye is infected, it has the same pattern as the sharingan (A kind of dojutsu, an eye jutsu ) of various Naruto charecters: Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi and Obito from Naruto Shippuden. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes